A mobile communication device (e.g., a cell phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a global positioning system (GPS) navigation device, etc) may display a map showing the location of a user of the mobile communication device in order to aid the user with navigation (e.g., when walking or driving around an unknown location). Many navigation applications enable the user of the mobile communication device to input information, such as a starting point, a destination point, how a path between the starting and destination points should be calculated (e.g., shortest distance, shortest time, most use of highways, etc.), etc. The navigation applications utilize this information to calculate a path for the user of the mobile communication device. However, such navigation applications do not enable the user to customize the calculated path.